


Sunlight

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fire, Forests, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Sacred Trees, Spirits, Spiritual, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: "Your love feels like Sunlight." Joshua told Seungcheol.Joshua is a Elm tree in a North Welsh forest heavily burnt from a fire, and Seungcheol doesn't mind blackened bark and the smell of charcoal coming from the love of his life
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Cymry Paganaith [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Trees. They have been written a lot lately. I like trees. There's something so wholesome and soulful about them. There's a line from a Gael Celt Pagan song:
> 
> "All the wood I've loved is long ago."
> 
> I think that's very beautiful. I've been very tired lately; feeling very small. It's not so much because I can't go out and do little things - like go to the library for instance - but I think it's the art of changing. Human beings never stop changing. You'll find in about five years time you're not the same person as you are now. And if you apply this method of practice to the present - five years past - you're not the same as then. 
> 
> I'll keep it brief. I fell in love. And I ruined it, frankly.
> 
> How's your Easter? Presuming you have it? I don't - I'm Pagan - bit I've still got a horrific amount of Elegant Bunny chocolate eggs in my pantry :) There's me putting on a stone!
> 
> Enjoy "Sunlight" :)

"Your love feels like sunlight." Joshua told Seungcheol, reaching down from the bright he had grown to. He bark had been burnt earlier year by criminals who had crashed a car, and then set it alight. Joshua tried not to remember it, but, sex months on, his skin - a good percentage of it - was still blackened and smelt like charcoal. One if his eyes had gone dark orange, the colour of his blood sap, from where on one side of his face and body he had been horrifically damaged as he had tried to protect himself the best he could. He couldn't leave. He hadn't been able to tell. Because he hadn't been the only burnt. If only he had been a creature beneath the sea, Joshua had mused, screaming in agonizing pain as flames licked at his canopy above and at his roots in the ground. He cursed any person who worshipped the flame. He cursed any person who left the love of the wood long ago. Look at what it did. 

Seungcheol still loved him even though he was burnt, and it would take nearly a decade before he could shake off the black. 

"I've always liked Elm trees." Seungcheol told him in response. Joshua's arms moved around Seungcheol to hold him in close. Joshua though Seungcheol's hair smelt nice. In fact, all of Seungcheol smelt nice. Joshua like touching Seungcheol's human skin. The warmth of it. It was so unlike himself. Joshua's fingers stroked down Seungcheol's face. He left sift scratches there, but it didn't bother Seungcheol. 

It had been horrific. The smell of the burning. The thought of it came back to Joshua. Of how different he smelt to Seungcheol. What Seungcheol must be inhaling compared to the other way around...Joshua suddenly shivered. He couldn't help it. Seungcheol's arms wrapped up around Joshua's body. He kissed Joshua's temple. 

"You're the universe, you know?" Seungcheol chuckled softly. Joshua wonders if that wad right, though Seungcheol's words were sincere. Was he really that alive? 


End file.
